Vs. Piplup
Vs. Piplup is the third episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 5/23/2017. Story Ian and Crystal travel along Route 218, approaching the river cutting it clean in half. The other side of the route is barely visible in the distance. Crystal: A river?! How do people actually get across here? Ian: By boat. Ian surveys the area, spotting a fisherman along the coast. Ian approaches him, as the fisherman complains. Magikarp Salesman: Blimey! No luck again! Ian: Excuse me. The Magikarp Salesman looks at Ian, with an annoyed expression on his face. Magikarp Salesman: Eh? What do you want, brat? Ian: Passage over the river. Magikarp Salesman: Yeah! And I need about a dozen more Magikarp to make my quota! Leave me alone! Ian gives a scowl to the Magikarp Salesman, who blatantly ignores him. Ian then storms off, Crystal putting her hand on his shoulder as he tries to walk by. Crystal: Let me try. Crystal takes a deep breath, shaking her arms out. She then approaches the Magikarp Salesman. Crystal: Uh, excuse me sir. Magikarp Salesman: Listen, I thought I told you to get… The Magikarp Salesman looks up, seeing Crystal. His expression lightens as he blushes. Magikarp Salesman: Oh! My apologies, miss. I have had a sour day, and it has affected my mood. How can I help you today? Crystal: Well, my friend and I need to get across the river in order to make it to the next town. But we don’t see any way to get across! Magikarp Salesman: That’s cause of our proximity to the ocean. Water flows in so much, that building bridges is impossible! Now, I shuttle people across from time to time, but that’s when I can get a catch. That darn Piplup is ruining everything! Ian: Piplup? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold. Ian: Interesting. If we catch the Piplup, will you give us passage? Magikarp Salesman: Eh? You’re still here? Crystal: Please, sir! We’ll help you out if you can help us. Now, where can we find this Piplup? Magikarp Salesman: It likes to hang out a bit upstream. By the roof to the ocean. Few of the Magikarp swim downstream cause that brute doesn’t let them through! My business is dying! Ian: Why not fish in the ocean? Magikarp Salesman: I don’t that have that kind of boat! You sure are a pain! Crystal: No he isn’t! He will help get your business back on track, and so will I! Let’s go, Ian. Crystal leads Ian further upstream, as the Magikarp Salesman gives out a sigh of relief. Magikarp Salesman: Finally! Some peace and quiet! End Scene Ian and Crystal position themselves at the mouth of the river, emptying out into the ocean. They both wield fishing rods, as they sit and wait. Crystal: You must enjoy fishing. The waiting. The anticipation. The silence. Ian: Nah. I need action. Movement. To see a force to be reckoned with and grow to match it. Crystal: Like the gym leaders. The Battle Frontier. Ian: All a step upward. To continue to climb. Crystal: Do you ever worry, about falling? I mean, you are an incredibly powerful trainer! Do you ever worry that someday you’ll, I don’t know, fail? Ian: Everyday. Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. But when you fall down, you get back up. I fell for a while, but I got back up. Same as always. Crystal curls up into a ball, looking longingly out to the sea. Crystal: How can you think that way? So positive, like everything will be alright? Ian: Because I choose to see the good along with the bad. Every hardship one experiences helps them grow. Every decision sets into motion plans not yet seen. And now, the next step occurs. Ian’s fishing line tugs, as it starts to unravel. Ian starts to reel the catch in, when he pulls out a Magikarp. It lands on the shore, Splashing by his feet. Magikarp: Karp, karp, karp, karp, karp, karp, karp, karp. Crystal: A Magikarp? Weren’t you trying to catch the Piplup? Ian: Piplup sees this as its territory. And the Magikarp are intruders. Magikarp are just scales and bones, not good for food. Piplup has been kicking them out of its territory. So, if we allow Magikarp to swim down river… Crystal: (In realization) Then the Piplup will come out! Ian: Exactly. Ian pulls out and opens a Pokéball, choosing Cubone. Cubone: Cubone! Ian: Alright, Cubone. I want you to send this Magikarp flying into the river. Then, I want you to be ready to use Bonemerang, on a Pokémon besides Magikarp. Got it? Cubone: (Determined) Cubone! Ian: Now go! Cubone spikes Magikarp with Bone Club, sending it flying into the river. Magikarp leaps out a moment later, swimming downstream. Ian takes off running to follow it, Cubone and Crystal following. Magikarp splashes up a few times, when it is met head on by a Piplup, its flippers glowing white. Piplup: Pip, lup lup lup! Piplup Pounds its flippers into Magikarp, sending it backwards. It crashes into the river, as Cubone throws Bonemerang. Piplup is struck on the head, falling back into the river. Cubone catches its returning bone as Magikarp swims away upstream. Ian stops, anticipating Piplup’s emergence. Ian: Patient. Patient. Cubone is ready to go, as Piplup leaps out of the water, soaring above them. Piplup: (Infuriated) Piplup! Piplup’s opens its beak with its mouth glowing light blue. Piplup fires a Bubble Beam attack at Cubone. Ian: Deflect it! Spin your bone! Cubone spins its bone in front of it, deflecting the Bubble Beam. Piplup does a posed land in front of Cubone, flippers glowing white. Piplup uses Pound, knocking the bone out of Cubone’s hand. Ian: Headbutt! Cubone thrusts its head forward, head butting Piplup. Piplup stumbles back from distortion, as Ian runs over to where the bone landed. Ian: Catch, and use Bone Club! Ian kicks the bone back, as Cubone jumps and catches it. It then falls at Piplup with Bone Club, Piplup taking the hit. Piplup skids back and fires Bubble Beam, this time hitting. Cubone falls back, struggling to get back up. Piplup strikes a pose, doing a dab. Ian: Aggressive and dramatic. Interesting combination. I like your style, Piplup! How about joining us? Piplup scowls at them, when suddenly its stomach grumbles. Piplup looks embarrassed, as Crystal stifles back a laugh. Ian simply smiles. Ian: You hungry there? Let’s stop for lunch, how about that? Piplup: (Shaking head profusely) Lup, lup, lup! Ian kneels down, taking his backpack off. He pours a bowl of Pokémon food, and walks partway to Piplup. He places the bowl down, as he backs off. Piplup shrugs and looks the other way, though opens an eye to look at the food. Piplup’s stomach grumbles again, as it looks more at the food. Piplup: Pip. Piplup begins to take a step towards the food, when the sound of a net firing occurs. Piplup is ensnared in the net, it flailing as it is trapped inside. Ian and Crystal turn, seeing the Magikarp Salesman cackling as he begins to pull the net in. Magikarp Salesman: Why thank you, brats! I’ve been trying to snatch this thing for a while now! Crystal: What is the meaning of this?! I thought you specialized in Magikarp?! Magikarp Salesman: Do you know how much work I have to go through to sell Magikarp at a decent rate?! There aren’t enough lavender haired buffoons in the world to settle me financially! That’s why I came to the Sinnoh region! It’s a paradise for bounty hunters, with wealthy customers willing to pay big money for desired Pokémon! Now a Piplup, a starter Pokémon of the region. That’s got to be worth some big bucks! Crystal: Selling Pokémon?! That’s despicable! Pokémon, they’re companions to get you through the darkest of times! And to celebrate your best moments! Magikarp Salesman: Bah! Ignorance of a child! One day, you’ll learn that money makes the world go round, not love and friendship! Crystal: Well I know that there are things money can’t buy. Magikarp Salesman: Oh, shut up you bimbo! You think you can tell me… Bonemerang hits Magikarp Salesman in the head, stopping him and him recoiling back. He searches in anger, spotting the bone return to Cubone to the side of him. Magikarp Salesman: Really?! You think that’ll work? Ian is at the net, searching through his backpack. He pulls out some eating utensils, pulling out a knife. He starts cutting through the net. Piplup is now protesting loudly, Pounding at the net to no avail. Ian: Oh, just settle down and let me do this. I’ll get you out. Promise. Piplup grumbles under its breath, but stops and pouts while Ian works. Magikarp Salesman: You think I’ll let you do that?! Gyarados, wash him away with Hydro Pump! Magikarp Salesman throws a Dive Ball, choosing Gyarados. It roars loudly, as it fires Hydro Pump straight at Ian and Piplup. Piplup looks terrified, while Ian stays calm. Crystal: Misdreavus, stop it with Screech! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Misdreavus. Misdreavus: Miss, miss! Misdreavus lets out a powerful Screech, the sound waves rippling through and destroying the Hydro Pump. Magikarp Salesman is astonished, as Crystal and Misdreavus have stern expressions. Crystal: Let’s show them how strong our bond is. Psybeam! Misdreavus fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it, hitting Gyarados in the head. Gyarados sways back and forth in confusion, as it falls over, crushing the Magikarp Salesman. He tries to get free, as Ian frees Piplup from the net. Piplup looks ashamed, but bows its head slightly. Piplup: Pip. Ian: You’re welcome. Still hungry? Ian walks over to the bowl, picking it up and taking it to Piplup. Piplup stares at it for a moment, then takes a food pellet, eating it. Ian smiles. Ian: So how about it? Willing to join us now? Piplup nods, as Ian pulls out a Pokéball. He taps it to Piplup’s head, it getting sucked in. The Pokéball shakes then locks. Ian then opens the Pokéball, letting Piplup back out. Piplup: Piplup! Cubone: Cubone! Ian puts the food bowl down, as Piplup and Cubone share the meal together. Ian then walks over to the Magikarp Salesman, Crystal standing over him to prevent his escape. Crystal: So, what should we do with this guy? Turn him in? Magikarp Salesman: Ha! You got nothing on me! The cops won’t do a thing! Ian: He’s right. There’s a chance they can’t do anything. That’s why I made a call. Ian pulls out his flip phone from his jacket pocket, showing it was open and having 911 dialed in. Ian: Your voice projects pretty nicely. I’m sure they heard everything. Sirens wail in the distance, as Crystal looks back towards Canalave City. Some police motor cycles approach, as the Magikarp Salesman struggles to get free. Magikarp Salesman: Let me free! Please! You need a ride over the river? I’ll give you a ride! Ian: If you’re arrested, you won’t need a boat. We’ll make sure it ends up in good hands. Let’s go, Crystal. Crystal: Right. Crystal returns Misdreavus, as Ian returns Cubone and Piplup. Ian picks up the empty food bowl, as the two walk away. Magikarp Salesman squirms out from under Gyarados, when Officer Jenny and a few other officers arrive. Main Events * Ian encounters and captures a Piplup. * The group encounters the Magikarp Salesman, the first bounty hunter they'll meet in this region. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Officer Jenny (cameo) * Police officiers (cameo) Villains * Magikarp Salesman Pokémon * Cubone (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's, newly caught) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Gyarados (Magikarp Salesman's) * Magikarp Trivia * The Magikarp Salesman references James from the anime when he mentions a "lavender haired buffoon." * This episode features Ian's viewpoints on rising and failing, with Crystal showing a fear of this ideal. * Piplup is based off Dawn's Piplup in the anime. * Piplup wasn't originally going to know Pound. But it felt like it fit once writing the episode. * This episode starts the Bounty Hunter Arc of the Sinnoh Region. * This is the second time that Ian catches the region's Water Starter Pokémon first out of the region's starter Pokémon. * This episode marks the longest amount of time it's taken Ian to obtain a new Pokémon in a series, not catching a new one till the third episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc